marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fear Dimension
The Fear Dimension is a dimension in the Multiverse inhabited by non-corporeal beings that long for a physical body. This dimension was initially hypothesized by Leo Fitz as an explanation for the manifested fears of those exposed to the combined energy remains of the exploded Monoliths when in fact it was the "creation" energy from one of the Monoliths that is able to open a portal to this dimension. History Ancient Times The Fear dimension is a dimension of fear and darkness which is found in the multiverse and inhabited by incorporeal beings who desire a physical body. To reach dimensions of the multiverse throughout the Galaxy and the entire universe, they use the Di'Allas, made of an alien stone, which they serves to transport users through space, time and creation, where physical the fears arise, like those developed by humans, for example. As Izel specifies, in their kingdom, life and death, space and time, are insignificant and can live for centuries. They are invulnerable to physical weapons, such as bullets from a gun, but can still be killed if a knife or sword were made of the same material as the Di'Allas. Incorporeal beings are like ghosts: they take possession of the bodies of others, whether human or alien, and control them as if they were puppets, but they cannot access the memories of their victims, as demonstrated by Izel. Millennia ago, two incorporeal beings named Pachakutiq and Izel, who were two lovers, discovered that the Di'Allas had created a duplicate human body by Phil Coulson and shipped it through space and time to their kingdom and Pachakutiq, via a spiritual process, he took possession of Coulson's body but, unlike Izel, who could not access the guests' memories, he also managed to inherit the earthly ties with the guest. With this discovery, Pachakutiq and Izel had the idea of opening the portal from the fear dimension to the earth and the whole Galaxy and giving their people a human or alien form, but they needed the Di'Allas, which for unknown reasons are were moved to earth, to create a stable portal and Pachakutiq then asked Izel to look for them. Unfortunately, Coulson's memories clouded those of Pachakutiq, leaving him confused and disoriented and silencing his true personality and his own self, even coming to believe that he had a family and that Izel herself had exterminated, even going so far as to organize a campaign to hunt and kill her for several centuries, but, despite Coulson's memories holding Pachakutiq hostage for millennia, he managed to remember how a song that remains in the head is the name of Izel and his, which for him means the death of everything. Tear in Space-Time Explosion at the Lighthouse A rift in space-time was created due to an explosion that destroyed together a White Monolith, a Grey Monolith, and a Black Monolith. The explosion created a connection between the Fear Dimension and the Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Violent Illusions of a Kree warrior from the Fear Dimension attacks Deke Shaw]] Multiple illusions were generated by the Fear Dimension by tapping into the mind of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were hiding in the Lighthouse. Lash destroyed D.W.A.R.F.s sent by Leo Fitz to investigate the explosion of the Monoliths, enabling Fitz to figure out the nature of the space-time rift. Deke Shaw's ignorance of real life on Earth and fear of insects created a gigantic forest while Daisy Johnson's fears manifested in the form of a Kree Warrior who attacked her and Shaw, as well as a nun, which was spotted by the D.W.A.R.F.s.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Elena Rodriguez's fear of robots manifested as LMD Jemma, who attempted to kill her while she was unable to defend herself, due to her amputated arms from Ruby Hale. Closing the Rift ]] In an attempt to shut down the Fear Dimension, Leo Fitz created a Gravity Containment Device out of Deke Shaw's Gravity Puck. Phil Coulson chose to be the one to take the device to the rift, where its activation would close the tear in spacetime. However, once arrived, Coulson encountered an illusion of Mike Peterson, who tried to convince Coulson that everything he had lived, from the creation of his team to the events in 2091, were made up by his brain while he was being resurrected. ]] Peterson's illusion attempted to take Coulson to the rift and almost succeeded before Coulson stated that he did not believe him. As the illusion was destroyed by the real Deathlok coming to aid Coulson, other illusions generated by the Fear Dimension attacked them: Lash, Hive and Vrellnexians. However, all the illusions were destroyed and Coulson activated the Gravity Containment Device, which temporarily shut down the Fear Dimension. of Hive]] Nevertheless, Fitz was aware that the device they used was not powerful enough to completely close the rift, which kept generating illusions from time to time. As such, an illusion of Deke Shaw's mother was created, only to be destroyed by a Kree Warrior in front of Shaw himself. Shaw then destroyed the illusion of the Kree Warrior.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia s combine to seal the Fear Dimension]] Only when S.H.I.E.L.D. brought back Gravitonium from the Principia did they get a chance to permanently close the Fear Dimension, which once again created an illusion of Hive in his astronaut form. Fitz struggled to find a way to compress the Gravitonium and insert it into a new Gravity Containment Device. This led to the release of his dark personality from the Framework, The Doctor, who took control and captured Daisy Johnson, removing her Inhuman Control Device and restoring her powers. With it, Johnson successfully compressed the Gravitonium and took the new Gravity Containment Device to the rift, where both the devices combined and sealed the Fear Dimension.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Pachakutiq's Escape To be added Izel's Campaign Infiltration into the Lighthouse The rift reappeared a year later, when Izel arrived on earth to search for the Di'Allas. By taking possession of Davis' body, she managed to escape the Lazy Comet, just before Jaco blew her up with all the Shrike guests inside. Through Davis' body, he slipped into the Lighthouse in search of the Di'Allas and Pachakutiq, now nicknamed Sarge. When he found Melinda May, he left Davis' body, took possession of her, took a gun and went to Sarge by shooting him four times, not to kill him, but to awaken his true self and his true personality. After shooting Sarge, he left May's body, took possession of Agent Diaz and then Piper and through it took a Shrike crystal and went to look for the Di'Allas, but ran into Deke Shaw, who took possession of his body, after giving him the crystal. Izel managed to find the door, but it did not open, because only the highest level members enter, according to a SHIELD agent. Realizing that he needed Alphonso Mackenzie to enter, he went to look for him, but not before leaving the Deke's body and having taken Leo Fitz's body so as not to arouse suspicion. Now with Fitz's body, he went to the command center, where he felt that the boys had heard of his actions and his ability to possess the bodies. So to understand where Izel was, they had to tell something personal, since Izel couldn't access the guests' memories. After careful analysis, it turned out that Izel owned Fitz's body, since he hadn't answered a question Mackenzie asked him. With Izel reappearing, the agents fought her, but her ability to possess the bodies of others proved effective, so they could not beat her. After wounding Piper and killing Davis, he took possession of Mack's body and went to open the door where it turns out that the energy of the three monoliths was hiding behind it, but not before he had handcuffed Mack and given him a head. When he found the energy of the Di'Allas, Pachakutiq also arrived, during which Izel tried, unsuccessfully, to awaken him, telling some details about their past and who he really was before he became what he was, but Coulson's memories were so strong that Pachakutiq was unable to awaken, so Izel left him at the Lighthouse for the time being, then, after taking possession of Yo-Yo Rodriguez's body, who got in the way to prevent her from owning Daisy Johnson, he wanted a plane with which to escape from the Lighthouse, during which Mack gave him the Zephyr One, but who would come with her, in which Izel accepted his proposal; so they flew away. Search of the Temple of the Forgotten After having been traveling inside the Zephyr one for hours, Mack and Yo-Yo tried to escape from Izel and look for Marcus Benson and find out about the Temple of the Forgotten, but Izel, taking possession of Mackenzie's body, heard everything and wanted to call Benson to find out the coordinates of the temple. As soon as Benson arrived, the latter told what he found out about the temple and Izel, but Mack, actually Izel himself, killed the agent who accompanied Benson and finally revealed himself, making Benson understand that what he had studied about Izel including the myths about her, it was true; then Izel said that if he had heard of her, then he had to know what he was capable of. Izel asked Benson for the coordinates of the temple, otherwise he would have killed him, but he bravely refused and asked him to kill him, since he had nothing more to lose after what had happened to her husband Tom Benson two years ago; but Izel did not want to kill him, but to torture him, so he opened the Gravity Containment Device for creating the body of her husband Tom. Although Mack and Yo-Yo say Tom's illusion was not real, when Benson saw her husband for the first time in two years, she burst into tears and cried terribly after discussing what had happened when he died. When Tom's illusion was killed by Izel, Benson was eventually forced to give her the coordinates of the temple, so he could open the portal and bring his people to earth. After discussing how Benson had felt after that bad experience, Mack and Yo-Yo they came up with the plan to have Benson escape in the Containment Module, so that the S.H.I.E.L.D. knew the coordinates of the temple and go to stop Izel. When Izel had arrived with Benson, who apologized to them for revealing the coordinates, they put in place their plan to distract Izel and save Benson from it. The plan worked and Benson was rescued when S.H.I.E.L.D. Izel found him, so with Yo-Yo and Mack still on board he went to the temple of the forgotten, saying that S.H.I.E.L.D. she can come to stop her, also because she would need guests for her people who will come from the fear dimension. Battle at the Temple of the Forgotten Build the Di'Allas As soon as they arrived at the temple of the forgotten, Izel tied Mack and Yo-Yo with handcuffs to the pole, still unconscious. When they wake up they find themselves inside the temple of the forgotten and Izel wanted them to create the Di'Allas with their minds to make their people pass on Earth. Mack and Yo-Yo were afraid of Flint, because they remembered that he had the powers to manipulate all types of rock, including Monoliths, but their fear physically manifests itself with the energy of the monoliths creating an illusion of his own. Flint wanted to wonder how he got there, but got no answer and when he saw his friends tied up, he prayed to Izel to let them go or he would kill her; so Flint manipulated the rock to create a sharp arrow to kill Izel, despite Mack and Yo-Yo's pleading for him to stop, because he could see his potential, but Izel captured the arrow with his enhanced reflexes, seeing in him his talent, and therefore the opportunity to create the Di'Allas; Flint refused, but Izel, since he only needed his body, took possession of it and built it himself, emptying, in the process, all the gravity containment device. After building them, he left Flint's body and went to summon an entire army of Shrike to infect the entire human population and use it as guests for his people who will come to Earth. After returning, she found Yo-Yo, Mack and Flint trying to escape, then took over Yo-Yo and broke the bone in Flint's right leg to keep them from escaping. Despite getting what he wanted, Izel wanted to stop them from escaping because they had to serve as guests for his people who will come to Earth. So it makes them understand that there was no hope that humans could survive, so they had to fulfill their fate that will come. Fortunately, Deke Shaw, who teleported himself from the Lighthouse using the Shawdrive to the temple, arrived and put the Sonic Barrier Cuffs in their wrists to prevent Izel from owning them, which worked when the latter attempted to own Yo- Yo, when he realized that he was impenetrable and physical, therefore impossible to possess, giving Yo-Yo the opportunity to render Izel incapacitated. Deke proposed to run away, but Mack must help Flint to escape, who was surprised to see Flint and Deke in another era, but Mack remembered that it was not time for explanations, so they managed to escape, while Deke volunteers to keep the Shrike guests busy. Appearances {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" width="100%" !Appearances for Fear Dimension |- | In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' (mentioned) ***''The Devil Complex'' **''Season Six'' ***''Missing Pieces'' (mentioned) ***''Window of Opportunity'' (mentioned) ***''Collision Course Part One'' (mentioned) ***''Leap'' (mentioned) ***''From the Ashes'' ***''The Sign'' ***''New Life'' References Monoliths Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations